Una buena Pizza
by Xclax
Summary: Hola. Mi nombre es Chica Chik. Soy la cocinera de la banda "Freddy and Friends"...


Hola.

Me llamo Chica Chik.

Soy cocinera de Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

Y en mis tiempos libres, soy la cantante de la banda "Fazbear and Friends"

¿Alguna vez las haz oído?

Es una banda muy buena, te la recomiendo.

Ah, si, en lo que estábamos.

Ser la cocinera es un trabajo de mucha importancia, ¿Sabes?

Muchos creen que por saber meter un simple jamón al rededor de un pan y llamarlo sandwich se creen cocineros.

Pero no, no es asi.

Un chef de verdad tiene sus principios.

Como yo.

La higiene, organización, y cumplir el proceso a la perfección.

Y con un poco de buenas manos y estilo lograras tu meta.

Suena sencillo, pero no lo es, créeme.

Me costo años perfeccionar mi habilidad con los ingredientes de prueba.

Pero, afortunadamente hace años que lo perfeccione.

Eh tenido mucho tiempo para practicar.

Y si te tengo que ser sincera, a veces meto muchas pizzas hechas por mi en el refrigerador del local.

Debería pedirle primero permiso a Frederick, pero el diría que no.

Que las reglas no lo permiten, pero que va, lo hago a escondidas, cuando el me ordena ir a por ti.

Siempre aprovecho para ir a la cocina a preparar una.

Pero siempre se me olvida el ingrediente mas importante y principal de la pizza.

Y bueno, ese ingrediente es importante, y solo lo puede hacer una vez por semana.

Muy pocas veces 2 a la semana.

Pero bueno, siempre aprovecho para ver a los niños comer mis pizzas hechas por mi.

Tienen un toque mas especial que las de los que se hacen llamar "Cocineros" de la pizzeria por solo saber aplanar el pan.

Pero bueno, centrémonos en el tema.

¿Alguna vez has conocido por tu propia cuenta a mi mascota?

Es una buena mascota, fiel, alegre, y en mi opinión, muy tierno.

No le eh puesto nombre, pero se que la gente que le rodea lo quiere tanto como yo.

¿Como lo se? Por el apodo que le ponen.

"Panquesillo" O cuando nos visitan los extranjeros. "Cupcake"

Me encanta llamarlo así, creo que le pondré ese nombre.

Cupcake es una buena mascota, es fiel, alegre, y en mi opinión, muy tierno.

Si... me gusta el nombre.

Entonces, como decía, Cupcake es muy buena mascota, siempre me acompaña.

El se encarga en quedarse en la cocina a asegurarse que Frederick no se cuele a quitar las pizzas que eh hecho del refrigerador.

Desde que Cupcake fue mi mascota guardián siempre las pizzas que hago se quedan en el refrigerado, siendo esperadas para ser comidas.

Bueno, entonces, como te estaba diciendo, ser una cociner-

Hey, no hagas tanto ruido.

Hablo en serio, cálmate.

Ahora, bien, ser una cocinera es de mucha responsabilidad, y si te tengo que ser sincera, la gente no saber hacerlo bien.

Piensan que con tomar muchos ingredientes y hacer una "abominación" de ingredientes juntos piensan que están "experimentando"

Y no, no es así, se trata de reflexión de sabores.

Cuales combinan mejor con otros, también pensarlo estéticamente.

Eso es lo que hago el mayor de tiempo en mi jornada de guardia de seguridad.

Y si te tengo que ser sincera, te dejaría en donde estas, pero Frederick siempre insiste en lo mismo.

Estoy tan ocupada que no tengo tiempo que lidiar contigo, pero Frederick es el que ordena.

Pero bueno, normalmente siempre me la paso pensando en nuevos ingredientes y nuevas formas de usarlos.

El toque "mágico" de todas mis formulas son ingredientes nuevos, solo que hay un solo fallo en eso.

Que dependen todos en mi ingrediente principal.

Nunca puede haber una buena receta sin un ingrediente principal.

Simplemente no es posible.

Pero eso no es lo importante, al fin de cuentas, los niños siempre son los que de verdad critican mis pizzas.

Y aunque hacen una cara extraña en el primer pedazo, la segunda y tercera parecen gustarles cada vez mas.

Ah... mi ingrediente principal nunca falla.

Lo curioso es lo difícil que es conseguirla.

No como otros que van a comprarla en la primera tienda de la esquina.

Yo soy una profesional, no dependo de un lugar comercial.

Yo lo hago a mano, con mi propio esfuerzo.

Siempre hay que quitar la corteza, a veces hay 2 tipos de cortezas, cortar toda por un inicio.

Luego llegas a una corteza un poco mas dura pero un poco aguada, en vez de retirarla la corto en pedazos.

Lo mezclo en una olla y con una cuchara de metal revuelvo, me aseguro que no "grumos" rojos por allí.

Luego la sumerjo sobre la masa, que se mezcle con el queso.

Después de eso lo que sobre lo corto en círculos, los hago delgados y luego los inserto sobre el queso.

En un inicio huele muy bien, pero por experiencia se que con el tiempo se pudre el olor, por eso siempre hay que meterlo al refrigerador.

Luego los demás "chefs" lo cocinan en un horno y se lo entregan a los niños.

La belleza de la cocina es algo de no subestimar, ¿Sabes?

Después de todo, todos necesitan de comida para regenerar la energía.

Pero yo, en cambio, es algo mucho mas complejo de que todos creen.

Yo busco el sabor, la profesionalidad, la organización.

La perfección.

Y sinceramente, estoy un poco agitada por los últimos acontecimientos que han pasado por la pizzeria.

Eso hace que no tenga mucho tiempo para poder practicar mas a la perfección.

Siempre eh podido rozar la perfección, pero siempre termina algo mal.

Espero que esta vez no sea la excepción.

¿Sabes? Reserve mi cuchillo especial para una ocasión como esta.

Super afilado, capaz de cortar un mueble de madera con un simple golpe sin esfuerzo.

Siempre lo llevo escondido abajo de mi mantel, nadie sospecha de que lo tengo puesto encima.

Es mas, ¿Alguna ves te preguntaste por que Foxy Felk lleva una garfio en vez de una mano?

Bueno, solo diré que el se intento pasar de listo una vez.

Una sola tajada y sangre negra salio como si no fuera un mañana.

El dueño del local se enojo un montón, no lo había visto tan enojado desde aquella mordida.

Digo, ni que la sangre negra afectara tanto a los niños, tampoco creo que sea toxica si es que entran en sus bocas esa sangre.

Pero que va, mas que accidentes yo lo veo como algo poco profesional por parte de los demás.

Eso si, Frederick fue el que mas se había enojado, duramos varias jornadas nocturnas literalmente en una esquina sin poder movernos.

Aunque, si debo ser sincera, era relajante, gracias a esa jornadas pude idear varias recetas.

¡OH! ¡¿Alguna vez haz probado mi receta "Hander Pizza" o la de "Jumbo lumbo Pizza"!?

¡Ha! ¡Unas clásicas! Quien diría que por ese castigo sacaría recetas como obras maestras.

Ah... los viejos tiempos, no puedo decir que todos eran buenos.

Hubo un tiempo que todo era conflictos.

Y de hecho, eran conflictos tontos, de hecho, aquellos conflictos eran todo culpa de Frederick y Fred

Vaya, se me hace algo muy idiota pelear por la popularidad del escenario.

Digo, no pasa nada si no estamos unos días en el escenario, necesitábamos unas vacaciones temporales.

Todo el mundo necesita unas vacaciones.

Menos yo, lo veo poco profesional.

Pero vamos, no me iba a negar que unas vacaciones eran relajantes.

Lo único extraño que notaba cada vez que volvía de dormir sentía como que algo faltaba...

Pero que va, yo recibí la mejor parte, Bon fue tan descuidado que se le olvido donde había dejado la cara.

Ha, fue divertido ver como iba por todas partes tratando de buscar donde se le había perdido.

Luego las cosas se complicaron con los nuevos compañeros.

Y cuando todo acabo, termino Felk con un drama tan exagerado por perder a Rox.

Pero dios mio, estamos en un ambiente de trabajo, pero bueno, así es la vida.

Oh, ¿Que hora es?

Si no te importa, deja busco entre lo que llevas

3:52 AM

Mmm... se me acaba el tiempo, si no empiezo ahora es posible que no tenga tiempo para terminar.

Bueno, termino la platica, es hora de preparar la comida para mañana.

¡Hey, no hagas ruido!

Créeme, no querrás que Frederick se de cuenta que estés aquí.

El cree que estoy ordenando unas cosas.

No me gusta el como trata a personas como tu.

Nunca me gusto y no me gustara que metan a ingredientes tan esenciales en un traje, es desperdiciar comida valiosa.

Pero tranquilo, no seras comida desperdiciada.

Me encargare primero de quitarte esa corteza azul y azul marino que llevas puesta.

Para luego empezar a mezclar esa corteza blanca junto con el jugo rojo, para luego mezclarlo en la olla.

Luego untarlo al queso, y lo que sobre de ti lo haré en pequeños círculos, lo juntare de jugo rojo, y entonces...

¡Guala! ¡Ira hacia el refrigerador, para luego ser dada hacia los niños!

Vaya, seras otra de mis obras maestras.

Para cuando termine esta noche, seras otra de mis deliciosas pizzas listas y preparadas para el consumo publico.

Por que eres una de mis buenas pizzas.

* * *

 ** _¿Cual personaje de FNAF quieren que sea el siguiente? ¿Que opinan?_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


End file.
